ChrisUncrossed
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: AU version of the end of ChrisCrossed. Phoebe gets a premontion of Chris in the future and finds a note that will change the Charmed Ones' relationship with their neurotic whitelighter.


**Chris-Uncrossed**

Piper watched as Chris and Bianca walked through the portal. It closed behind them and the room fell into silence. How could Chris lie to them like that? How could he not tell them he was half witch and half whitelighter?

"Piper," Phoebe called.

"Huh?" the oldest Halliwell muttered.

"You ok? You look kind of shaken," Phoebe remarked.

"I…I don't know. Right now we need to get back to the Manor and see if we can help Chris," Piper sighed. The sisters linked hands and Paige orbed them back to the Manor. Leo was just walking out of Wyatt's room.

"Is everything ok? Where's Chris?" Leo asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"She took him back," Paige informed her brother-in-law.

"What do you mean she took him back?" Leo countered.

"I mean…they walked through a time portal and disappeared," Paige retorted.

"Leo….Chris wasn't telling us the truth. Not the whole truth anyways. He was part witch," Piper sighed.

"It explains why he couldn't heal," Phoebe voiced.

"Why would he lie to us?" Leo wondered aloud, starting to pace.

"Look we can try and figure all of that out later. Right now we need to find a way to help him," Piper said, trying to refocus her sisters and ex-husband.

In the future Chris and Bianca had just stepped through the time portal to find themselves surrounded by demons. Chris felt their stares trying to penetrate him. He hated demons. What he wouldn't give for his powers right now.

"They are not threat to me," a voice called out and the demons shimmered out, leaving Chris and Bianca to face the figure approaching them.

"Hello Wyatt," Chris said.

"Hey to you, Chris," Wyatt replied.

Back in the present Phoebe was leaning on the pedestal, browsing the Book when she suddenly noticed a piece of paper tucked into the binding of one of the pages. She pulled it out and opened it. It was in Chris' handwriting. Before she had time to read what was written on the page, she was pulled into a premonition.

_She saw Chris standing in the attic with Bianca. They were facing Wyatt. Suddenly Chris was on his knees, looking as if he was gasping for breath._

"_You said you wouldn't hurt him!' Bianca exclaimed._

"_And you promised you'd turn him," Wyatt spat back at her._

_Wyatt turned to face Chris who was no taking in deep gasps of air and back on his feet. The two shot heated glares back and forth._

"_That's the problem with you, Chris. You're still stuck in the old good versus evil moray. I'm so past that. It's all about power," Wyatt snickered._

"_And the one with the most power wins, is that it?" Chris countered._

"_That's it," Wyatt answered._

"_It's why I keep this museum in tact. To remind people of the power from which I was born and that which I possess," he explained. Chris had heard it all before._

"_To bad the city isn't fairing as well as your precious shrine…if you could call it that," Chris spat._

"_You may not give a shit but you took everything from me. You took my family, you took my home. Damn it, Wyatt, this was my home!" Chris exploded._

Just then Phoebe was pulled from the premonition. She was greeted by the worried looks of her sisters.

"What did you see?" Paige asked.

"I saw…Chris in the future. He was with Bianca and he was talking…well more like arguing with…." Phoebe trailed off. She was hoping she had heard the boy wrong.

"Arguing with whom?" Piper demanded.

"He was arguing with Wyatt," Phoebe admitted.

"And I think Wyatt was evil," she added.

"That's what he came back for; to save Wyatt from becoming evil?" Leo gasped.

"That's not all I saw," Phoebe continued.

"Chris said that Wyatt took everything from him. He took his family and his home. Chris said that he lived in the Manor," Phoebe murmured.

"That….that's crazy. Why would Chris live in the Manor?" Piper rebuked.

"Well I got the premonition when I touched this piece of paper.

"Ok…how about we find a way to save him first?" Leo suggested, stepping on the loose floor board and making it squeak.

"That's it! We can put a spell under the floor board!" Phoebe exclaimed. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and furiously began to write.

"Ok…hurry come on," Piper said, watching as Phoebe tossed the paper under the board and Leo covered it back up.

Back in the future Wyatt was about to send Chris flying when Bianca snuck up behind him, starting to drain his powers.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it quickly because I can't hold him for long," she said, addressing Chris. Chris nodded and lifted up the floorboard, pulling out the spell.

"Power of witches rise. Course unseen across the skies. Return my magic, give me back all that was taken from the attack," he read, feeling his power restored.

Just as his power came flooding back, Wyatt sent Bianca hurdling backwards, impaling her on a broken chair leg. Chris glared at Wyatt and sent him flying, knocking him out. He was by Bianca's side instantly.

"Haven't we been here before?" Bianca asked, her breathes growing shallow.

"Maybe we will be again someday," Chris sniffled, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Go and take the spell so he can't send anyone else after you," she ordered. He nodded and ran to the Book of Shadows.

"Here these words, hear my cry. Heed the hope within my mind. Take me back to where I'll find what I wish in place and time," he read, tearing the page from the book and diving through the portal.

In the present the girls were gathered around Phoebe, reading the note she'd found in the book.

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth. It had to be this way for everything to work. But I guess I didn't plan everything out. If you found this note it means I've gone back. I don't know if I will be able to get back._

_I owe you all an explanation. I have ulterior motives for protecting Wyatt. I came back to save myself too and my family. I never thought I'd have to tell you this but, Piper and Leo…I'm your son. I came back to save my brother and my parents. I hope that the time I've spent in this time will be enough to save Wyatt._

_Signed,_

_Christopher Halliwell_

Piper stared at the note just as a loud 'thunk' resounded on the floor. They all looked up to see Chris pulling himself up from the floor.

"Thanks for the spell," he said.

"But we just put it in there," Phoebe remarked.

"Well…time travel," Leo began to explain but she just shook her head, not ready for that headache.

"Our son?" Piper blurted, closing the gap between herself and Chris.

"What?" he asked, not having noticed they'd found his note.

"The note you left," Piper said. Chris paled instantly.

"I didn't think I'd make it back so I left that," Chris muttered.

"Yeah, we figured that part out, Chris. You have a lot of explaining to do," Piper countered.

"What about Bianca?" Phoebe asked.

"She won't be bothering anyone anymore," he sighed.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry," she said, pulling him into a hug.

"You're not really a Halliwell until you've dated something evil right?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Very true," Phoebe said with a smile.

"I…I saw what happened. That's really Wyatt?" she added.

"Yeah…that's him. Look…I swear I'll talk about whatever you want to but tomorrow. I just need to be a lone," he sighed, knowing his mother would not let him off the hook.

"Fine. But we will talk tomorrow," Piper called just as Chris orbed out of the attic.

"Talk about an eventful day," Paige chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"At least he can't hide anything from now on," Piper asserted.

"He'll try," Leo said, unable to fight a smirk.

"That's our boy," Piper murmured.


End file.
